Draw With Me?
by PufferButtercup
Summary: Fluffy oneshot that takes place in the Vocaloid household. In which Len attempts to be a good student, and Rin just really wants a drawing buddy.


**Hullo! For those of you who are waiting for me to update 'Penguin', here's a little oneshot to hold you over. C:**

**This could be LenxRin, or just them being buddies. I guess it's up for you to decide. Either way, they're both big DORKS. Like, Len is all neat and uptight and stuff, and Rin is totally hyper and spastic. **

**XOXOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: ... What's this? I don't own Vocaloid? ... Huh. That's new.**

**XOXOXO**

Len was busy rewriting his notes from Professor Kiyoteru's lecture (which Kaito had ruined by spilling his drink on them earlier that day), when Rin skipped into the room and placed a small stack of fresh, clean papers on the table beside him. She exited the room once the papers were set, and then reentered with several colored pencils and glittery gel pens. Rin smiled warmly at him, and he nodded 'hello'. She pulled out a chair next to him and sat down, wiggling into place on her seat. He promptly scooted over to give her more elbow room, and once she was all prepped, she began to draw.

Rin's drawings were surprisingly good, even alarmingly so on her best days, but she would almost always ruin them afterwards by folding them into origami animals and then destroying them without a second thought, and without mercy. Len never really understood this practice, but he chose not to question it. As long as it made her happy and distracted her for a few minutes, he wouldn't bother her.

While he flipped over his paper and began to copy notes onto the next page, he glanced over at the girl beside him. By now, Rin had filled two pages with her scribbles and drawings. She clapped her hands together excitedly and began to work on her third when she started fidgeting around in her chair and shifting her glances towards Len. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't want to make him angry.

Rin had remained silent for much longer than what Len had assumed was possible. At least for her, anyway.

Finally, she spoke up.

_It's a shame she couldn't have lasted longer. _He thought in annoyance.

"Ummm, hey, Len?" She turned to face him and rested her cheek on her palm. Her large, blue eyes glittered at him.

"Yes, Rin?" Len asked dryly, not bothering to look up from his notes.

There was a pause before he could hear Rin sigh, "…Nevermind." She looked back down to her drawing, utterly crestfallen.

A few minutes later, she poked his arm gently. "Leeeeen?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He turned to her with a stern look on his face.

She smiled sheepishly and twiddled her thumbs. "I was wondering if you wanted to draw with me... Please?"

"I'm busy, Rin." He replied sourly. "I need to finish copying the rest of these notes down before tomorrow's class."

"Oh. Alright. Sorry." She sagged in her chair. "Well, do you think you'll be done soon?"

"I don't know."

If he hadn't turned his gaze back to his work, he would have seen the sorrowful expression on Rin's face as she reached for her colored pencil again.

"Sorry." She repeated quietly. He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat that told her to shut up.

She didn't speak again for the rest of the evening.

After Len finished restoring his notes, he noticed that Rin had left. At some point between the last time she tried to get his attention and now, she'd already gone to bed and left her things at the table. Len didn't even hear her leave.

He sighed and felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation at how she left her part of the table.

"Rin, how many times do I have to remind you not to leave things in a mess?" He muttered under his breath, glaring at the papers she had left strewn about the table. A few were on the floor, and the rest had been folded partially into animals, but then abandoned before they could be finished. He began to collect the papers and put them into a neat stack in his hands, but stopped abruptly at the sight of a certain drawing.

He plucked up the paper carefully and studied it. It was a drawing of himself, holding hands with Rin. In the drawing, he and Rin had huge smiles on their faces. He felt his heart clench with guilt at how he treated Rin earlier.

His mirror image did a lot of bone headed things just to annoy him, but he knew she really did care for him. And he may be rude or brush her off, but he cared for her as well. Their bond wasn't the usual sort of bond you would find within the Vocaloid household. They were practically always in sync. They truly loved each other, they truly were a family. Even if their family was a little dysfunctional at times.

"It's getting late, Len." Meiko called from the doorway, "Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?"

Len quickly flipped over the drawing and placed it on the stack. "No. I think I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

She raised her shoulders then dropped them in a lazy attempt at a shrug. "Suit yourself, then. Don't complain tomorrow when you're cranky and tired during training." Meiko yawned and padded away.

Once she was gone, Len quietly took out a gridded sheet of paper from his notebook, along with a compass, protractor, and pen from his bag. He sat back down and began determinedly to make some lines on the page. He worked for over an hour before he finished. Blowing away the stray flecks of eraser dust from the page, he lifted it to examine his work.

"It'll do." He murmured, shrugging off his overly-critical tendencies, and stood up to exit the room.

Once he made it upstairs, he entered Rin's room. Len walked slowly and softly across the floor, worried he might wake her. He reached her bed finally, and left the gridded paper on her side-table where she'd be sure to see it the next day.

XOXOXO

The young girl forced open her eyes and wiped at them with a child-like yawn. She stretched out along her mattress before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and knocking over a few of her stuffed animals in the process. As she bent down to pick them up, a white sheet of paper caught her eye. She sat back up and snatched the paper from the side-table curiously. Her eyes widened as she realized what the paper was, and who had drawn it.

XOXOXO

Rin burst from her room and ran down the hall in her bright orange pajamas, zooming right past Miku, who was fixing her hair in the hallway mirror, and barreled straight into Len, who had just gotten dressed. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him hard in one of her powerful, crushing hugs, causing him to wheeze and gasp for air. He collapsed upon her release, and she skipped merrily into the bathroom, humming as she went.

"Oh my God, what was that all about?" Miku laughed, turning to face him and leaning against the wall.

"I think I know," Len coughed and began to regain his composure with a small smile, "but I'm afraid it's a secret."

"You guys are weird."

XOXOXO

Above Rin's bed, pinned on her billboard, was a very precise and very neat drawing of Rin and Len together at a park with a note at the bottom of the page that read:

_I guess I wasn't that busy after all. – Len_


End file.
